


string up the lights

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kiwi and Odd are not much help with decorating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lights
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

"I could use a little help here, Odd," Ulrich says exasperatedly, making a shooing motion. "Decorating would be a lot easier without Kiwi jumping around." 

Kiwi darts forward, yipping quietly as Ulrich pulls out another tangle of lights. 

"Kiwi only wants to help." Odd grins, but pulls him up into his lap. 

"How do you think Jim feels about untangling Christmas lights?" Ulrich scowls as the lights snag on the edge of the box. 

"We could always just put tinsel or something on the tree. But nothing with stars, because Kiwi might eat it." 

"We should just go decorate Jeremie's room."


End file.
